


無題日期短篇

by suoye



Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [7]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 生日賀文
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417981
Kudos: 3





	1. 190321

「生日快樂！」  
甫一進門，鋪天蓋地的彩帶與碎紙朝登坂広臣的顏面直擊而來。  
登坂瞇起眼睛，用手臂遮擋仍持續攻擊他的拉炮，紙做的花朵和亮粉猛烈的噴灑在他身上，簡直沒完沒了。  
「喂！夠了吧！」原本還在笑的登坂忍不住抗議。  
「別噴了！別噴了！」他聽到健二郎和隆二出面阻止，拉開繞在他周圍的人，還沒心沒肺的笑著嚷嚷「讓壽星呼吸一下！」  
登坂像小狗甩水一樣快速轉動頭，雙手拍掉臉上的亮片，嘴角露出有點無奈的笑容，看著樂屋裡幫他慶祝的夥伴。  
「我…」  
啪！！  
登坂的話都還沒說完，剛才還見義勇為的兩人臨時變故，一左一右借機又噴他一臉彩帶。  
「喂！！！」登坂傻眼，呸掉嘴裡的紙，覺得有點火大，這兩個人根本只想整他。  
「生日快樂啊！臣！」健二郎摟著他的肩膀，把整個重量往他身上靠。  
旁邊的今市 — 總是跟著別人動作 — 隆二，跟著搭上他的肩膀，夾著他往樂屋桌上的大蛋糕走去，他的隊友圍在桌邊互相搭著肩膀，快樂的唱著生日快樂歌。  
登坂來不及吐槽Naoto和Naoki那簡直悲劇的搭肩距離，旁邊的隆二拉著他跑到Naoto旁邊，串連整條肩膀線，強制把Naoki等人拉低成Naoto的水平，繼續唱完生日歌。

在他切蛋糕的時候，Elly和健二郎合作無間的完成一首Rap版本的登坂生日快樂歌，即使他們已經一起慶祝過許多次生日，每一次得到團隊祝福的時候都讓他感動的要命，登坂笑的合不攏嘴。  
大家因為今天有工作，行李都相當簡便，沒有人帶禮物過來，吃蛋糕的時候Elly還起鬨說要給他『奶油吻』，讓登坂提前感受團隊熱情。  
六個人堵他一個，登坂根本逃不了，他搞不清楚自己在笑還是在哀號，但大夥無視他的抗議，強制給他六人份的吻，混亂之中還有沾奶油的手指把黏膩的東西糊在他臉上。  
登坂被鬧得夠嗆，臉上都是奶油，頭髮上還有殘留的彩帶和亮片，但他隊友開心的要命，樂滋滋的跑回去搶蛋糕，只有他的搭檔今市從包裡遞給他濕紙巾。  
一臉同情的模樣好像剛剛故意抹他一坨奶油不是他似的，想到這裡，登坂把臉上的奶油勾下，報復性的抹在今市的臉上。  
「嘿！」  
「別以為我沒看到。」登坂抽出濕紙巾，慢條斯理的掏出鏡子清理臉上的痕跡，忍住上揚的嘴角。  
被抓包的現行犯今市嘟起嘴，抽出一張濕紙巾擦掉臉上的奶油，丟下登坂也跑去吃蛋糕。

等登坂把臉上的奶油都清掉，他的隊友們早就已經串通好瓜分掉他的那份，生日壽星除了得到一臉奶油之外，沒分到半點蛋糕吃。  
看著朝他嘻皮笑臉祝福他生日快樂的隊友，登坂實在氣不起來，臉上滿滿的都是笑容。

FIN


	2. 190520

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 520賀文

「什麼？你今天不能一起吃飯？」  
「嗯，我們還要調整一些內容，你先吃。」

看著他費心安排準備的餐點，臣氣的掛斷電話。  
正當他腦袋發暈，努力想緩和內心期待與失望的極大落差時，門鈴正巧響起。

「SURPRISE !」  
門外不止一個人，正當臣還沒回神，他再熟悉也不過的夥伴們推開傻站在門前的他，一個個的自發性進屋。  
包的特別嚴實的岩田剛典目標明確的往餐廳桌子走，訝異的發現上面已經堆滿食物，但看起來只有兩三人分的樣子，頓時把眼前的情況摸的七七八八。  
意味深長的戳戳桌上的玫瑰，朝窘迫的臣眨眨眼，可惜帽子墨鏡加上口罩的嚴實組合無法傳達。  
「我帶了啤酒。」Naoki說，把手上沈重的袋子放在地上。  
「我帶了下酒菜跟幾副牌。」Naoto把自己的東西疊在上面。  
「我帶了最新的遊戲卡還有Switch！」健二郎興奮的高呼，自動自發的跑去連接機器。  
「我只有買一點零食和糖果。」剛醬一邊拆掉口罩墨鏡一邊說，袋子被Naoto搶走，對方直嚷著說肯定又是官宣的コロロ。  
「Omi你有沒有充電線？」這是又忘記給手機充電的Elly。

六個人都到齊就缺隆二。  
臣關上房門，心中仍然覺得很失落，安靜的跑去廚房拿空杯子和盤子的臣沒注意到Elly和剛醬掏出手機猛拍和錄影的動作，就連一旁的Naoki都在忍笑。  
健二郎設好機器，終於注意到餐桌上的食物與新鮮的玫瑰花束。「臣你偷偷摸摸約隆二吃飯啊？他又遲到了？」  
還在不爽隆二爽約的臣瞪嬉皮笑臉的健二郎一眼，眼神可兇的。

門鈴再次響起，這次跑去開門的是離們最近的Elly。  
「你再不來Omi就要氣炸啦！」  
門外的人自然是隆二，臣還沒搞清楚狀況，三代目的成員就開始七嘴八舌的數落他了。  
「明明是你說要給臣驚喜的，自己這麼慢是怎樣？」Naoto抗議，走過來接下隆二手裡的東西。「跟我買重複啦！我也買下酒菜了，這下可能會是啤酒不夠...」  
「處罰處罰！」健二郎舉起手投『處罰遲到的今市隆二一票』，健二郎見旁邊的剛醬正在拆糖果包裝，拉起他一隻手強迫他配合。  
「欸？要處罰什麼？」隆二笑著問。  
「罰你跟剛醬唱湘南乃風的純戀歌！」健二郎沒良心的提議。  
「那剛醬唱副歌！」  
「那隆二唱副歌！」  
兩個人同時開口，隨即笑成一團。  
臣這下終於弄懂隆二想搞什麼鬼，兩人的晚餐是泡湯了，但和三代目成員們一起聚會也不錯，他們很久沒有這樣湊一起了。  
隆二走過來幫他拿杯子，小聲的跟他說：「沒想到你還特別準備這些，晚上補償你？」  
臣聽隆二這麼說，忍不住有點期待，但想想，待會隆二肯定喝的爛醉，最好能補償他啦！

...就是一篇癈文！  
原本想搞的跟情人節一樣，但日本人大概也不懂520的意思，我就當做是剛好的某一天吧！！！！  
缺三代目團活到快乾枯而死。

FIN


	3. 190820

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聊天而生的腦洞

聚會到了尾聲，三代目的團員們東倒西歪的坐在登坂廣臣家的客廳，有玩累的也有醉昏的。唯一還有一絲清醒的小林撥電話請經紀人來把大家接回家，而還在喜孜孜喝酒的隆二看起來意猶未盡，在隊長努力要掛斷電話，卻一直戳不到紅色按鍵的時候還樂呵呵的又給自己倒一杯。  
而屋子的主人躺在客廳最舒服的沙發上睡的超香，小林記得似乎才幾杯登坂就沒有戰鬥力了，也許錄製新曲真的太累了吧...雖然隆二現在精神亢奮的還可以再續攤...凸顯兩人體力上的落差。  
「隆二，把登坂送回房間就回家休息吧，早點休息。」  
「欸～就結束了嗎？Naoki桑再喝一杯嘛～」隆二硬是把酒杯的杯緣抵在小林直己的嘴唇邊，喝High的不懂控制力道，壓的隊長嘴唇痛的要命，被迫喝了幾口，酒還灑到衣服上。  
在鬧下去不用回去了，小林直己撐著最後一點力氣推開杯子，決定自己先去門外等經紀人。  
隆二猶豫一會兒，放棄去追隊長喝酒，在桌上開過的酒杯尋找沒喝完的，但是翻遍所有瓶子都是空的，這下還在笑的隆二哭喪著臉，明白今天的酒會真的到此為止，高昂的情緒絲乎消退不少。  
「臣～～～臣～～登坂廣臣～～～～～～」隆二沒有放棄，他晃到屋子的主人身邊，試圖要把睡熟的人搖醒，想問其他酒的下落。  
經紀人走進來把三代目的其他成員一個個架到車上，幾個大男人都昏迷不醒，讓車子的空間不像以往能夠容納下全部的人，看著還在發瘋吵人睡覺的隆二，經紀人不得不嚴厲要求隆二把登坂送上床，讓隆二先在客房過夜，隔天在來接他回家。  
隆二被經紀人指著鼻子嚴肅的命令，委屈的喔一聲，嘟著嘴去扯沙發上的搭檔。  
經紀人沒精力去思考隆二是不是能達成任務，他更擔心自己能不能完成把五個大男人扛進各自家裡，確認隆二沒有繼續要酒喝之後，就離開了。

一個人喝酒好無聊。  
隆二即使還想喝，也不想要在狼藉的客廳裡獨飲。酒精讓遲鈍的腦袋運轉的很慢，但隆二還記得剛剛經紀人的要求。  
要把臣送回房間。  
隆二盯著臣思考一會兒，彎下腰，一手穿過臣的肩膀，另一隻勾起臣的一條腿，使勁想把人從沙發上抱起來，瞧他即使有鍛鍊但還是瘦的可憐的雙腿瘋狂打顫一會，卻沒能直起腰，覺得自己手快斷的Vocal只能放棄。  
雙手叉腰瞪著臣，今市原本可以找個被子蓋在他身上了事，偏偏他又拗了起來，非要完成使命不可。

怎麼辦？  
我又沒力氣...  
酒精讓隆二的創意有如脫韁野馬，沒有思考後果的他，開始深信拽著臣的腿把人拖去房間會是個絕妙的主義。

行動派的今市隆二蹲下身子，雙手牢牢抓住男人的腳踝，使勁一扯，把在沙發上睡的好好的登坂廣臣拽離椅子。  
登坂手長腳長的，這一下也只把人的雙腳拖離椅子，上半身還躺著呢。  
隆二深呼吸，決定再使一次勁。

「慢著慢著慢著！你幹嘛呢！」原本應該昏迷不醒的人睜開眼，雙腳用力的蹬想脫離”雞爪”。

踹不開的登坂廣臣雙眼瞪的老大，看起來超有精神。酒醉就特別吵鬧會折騰的今市隆二才不管這麼多，使上了勁就是要把人拖下沙發，抓著登坂的腳不放。  
「乖喔，臣～我送你去床上...」  
「乖個頭！」登坂廣臣堅決抗拒，雙手夾著沙發扶手拒絕配和對方荒唐的要求。「放開我！」  
「乖啦～我送你上床你在睡喔～」隆二用哄小孩的語氣說到，但手上扯著登坂腳的力氣大的可怕，差點就讓他得逞。  
「隆二，其他人都回去了嗎？」  
「...欸？」隆二聽到自己的名字，圓滾滾的眼睛終於對上登坂。  
「隆二？大家都回去了？」見狀登坂趁機追問。  
「嗯，對啊，經紀人要我送你去床上睡。」隆二終於鬆開雙手，無辜的大睜著眼睛看著臣。「臣...你好重喔...我拖不動...經紀人會不會罵我...」  
驚險逃過摔死在自家客廳地板的登坂廣臣很想翻白眼，劫後餘生的雙手因為用力過度十分酸痛。「他當然會生氣，誰叫你沒乖乖跟我上床。」  
「欸～那怎麼辦？」隆二根本沒聽懂，聽到會被罵整個人像是被潑一盆水的小狗一樣，可憐兮兮的。「我不要被罵...」  
登坂笑的很邪惡，他拍拍自己的腿，這時候不趁火打劫簡直浪費。  
酒精早就將今市隆二腦袋的理智侵蝕殆盡，說一絕不做二的乖寶寶隆二立刻跨坐上對方的大腿，腦袋湊過去要人家的獎勵。  
獎勵當然不是拍腦袋，噙住對方滿是酒味仍甜的不可思議的唇，雙手毫不客氣的往對方的臀瓣極其色情的揉抓。  
「嗚嗚嗚！」被含著舌頭的隆二發出意義不明的哼聲，熱情的往臣身上蹭，兩個人胯下隔著各自的兩層布料，毫無章法的反覆的摩擦。  
登坂用力一扯，將隆二寬鬆短褲與內褲一起扯下，力道之大，以至於衣服發出超過極限的繃斷聲音。  
這姿勢根本沒辦法繼續下去，將反客為主連蹭他胯下，舌頭都送進自己嘴裡的隆二整個人扛起來，放在沙發前面的地毯上。  
高級的羊毛地毯還有成員亂丟的空罐子與灑滿地的花生，但是兩個精蟲上腦的男人根本不在乎。  
「臣…快點...」隆二急切的扯著臣的褲子，腦袋裡還殘留剛剛摩擦的快感，雙腿急切的勾著臣的臀，身體例行。  
「等等，別亂扯，你束的更緊了...」被隆二軟綿綿的呼喚撩的急切，臣粗魯的把對方的褲子連同內褲拽下臀部，撥開隆二一直抓著他運動褲束繩的手，掐著對方的大腿將隆二的腿抬高。  
他知道這個姿勢會讓隆二體內非常的緊，臣身手試探自己在熟悉也不過的入口，那裡一如往常的接納他，溫暖的包覆快速增加的手指。  
「臣...你在幹嘛...還不快點...」隆二雙腿抬的老高，難受的屈著腿將下半身側到一邊。  
這動作讓臣的手指變換一點角度，勾的他更加急切，隆二可憐兮兮的想抓臣的肩膀，但是因為距離反而揪住臣的頭髮。  
「好痛！」  
「快點，插進來...臣...」軟綿綿的懇求讓臣拋下繼續擴張的想法，今天早上有做過，隆二應該不會受傷。  
拉下褲頭釋放已經溢出前液，硬的要命的地方，壓在隆二的穴口。  
那裡不用他施力就已經飢渴的含著一小部分，隆二發出長長的一聲呻吟，像是在撒嬌的貓咪一般滿足的瞇起眼睛，揪著臣頭髮的手勾到臣的頸子，施力要求對方進入更多。  
臣配合的長驅直入，特殊的姿勢讓兩個人體會到不同以往的滋味，不管是角度或者是雙腿併攏的緊至程度都很刺激，不用言語就能理解對方想法的默契照常發揮效果。  
雙手屈著撐在隆二的身側，一邊舔吻對方漂亮的頸部曲線，不計後果的留下吮吻痕跡與咬痕，一次比一次更用力的深入對方體內。  
酒醉的隆二不會咬著手指憋住聲音，聽著隆二一次比一次還大聲的呻吟臣幾乎要瘋了。  
他們盡情的呻吟與喘息，讓肉體的撞擊聲充斥在室內，享受性愛的快感，感受與伴侶交歡取悅彼此的過程。  
臣射在隆二的腿上，幫隆二把卡在膝蓋彎處的短褲與內褲脫掉，把雙腿放在自己腰部兩側，重新埋進去。  
隆二發出不知道是想抗議還是愉快的哼聲，手腳並用的把人抱在懷裡，感受對方重量壓在自己身上的幸福感。  
兩人相擁半晌，正當臣以為隆二睡著時，他可愛又可恨的戀人說話了：「臣你好重...你是不是又胖了...」

FIN


	4. 🚗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無邏輯開🚗

周末兩個三代目的雙Vocal有一整天的閒暇時間。  
兩個人都沒什麼想法，最終也只是在其中一人的家裡看電影。  
臣直接用備份鑰匙開門，客廳的燈亮著，屋內充斥著電子音效，對方顯然玩遊戲玩的不亦樂乎，遲遲不見人影。  
隆二的家裡除了門口的鞋櫃之外，配置跟別人不太一樣，走進去一點就是個平面高台，桌巾底下有一台IH電磁爐，牆邊靠著一座雙門冰箱，一人用的瓦斯爐和洗手台，構成男人夠用，女人難受的廚房。  
把零食和食材放在桌上，臣先把肉類冰好，檢查冰箱底下的啤酒庫存是否齊全。冷藏空間空曠的可憐，肉類可以整袋直接放進去，存放啤酒的底層冰櫃庫存齊全，臣買來的幾罐裏面都有，不得已他只好把酒跟肉類放在同一層。  
「隆二，你有吃飯嗎？」  
對方沒有回答，從電視傳來的腳色哀號聲與隱約的咒罵之下，臣猜想這局差不多要結束，把東西放好就往客廳走。  
他的搭檔帶著眼鏡，一臉嚴肅的席地而坐，穿著白色的背心和短褲，腿上枕著Kaws Holiday的大富士山造型枕頭，頭髮亂翹，模樣超級邋遢。  
迎接他的是一聲吐血的音效，與隆二的慘叫，把臉埋在枕頭的隆二像隻巨型的貓咪，把臉埋進枕頭猛蹭。  
動作傻的可愛，臣伸手去摸對方的腦袋：「你還要看電影嗎？」  
隆二舒服的瞇起眼睛，習慣性的嘟嘴：「要看。」  
臣捏捏對方飽滿的耳垂，轉身走回廚房，把零食和一打啤酒拿到客廳。  
隆二還維持原樣把臉都埋在枕頭裡，拱起來的背部曲線漂亮的要命，鍛鍊合宜的肌理在較高的視角之下一覽無遺。  
臣把東西放在桌上勾著腰，將隆二拽到沙發上，熟能生巧的動作並沒有造成任何不適，反而逗笑對方。  
「幹嘛？你偷偷鍛鍊了嗎？」隆二笑得燦爛，放鬆地躺在沙發上。  
明明頭髮亂得要命，臉上還帶著新冒出來的鬍渣，眼鏡還有點滑落，又拙又隨意的樣子在他眼裡仍是充滿吸引力。  
臣知道是獨佔欲在作祟，才會覺得隆二懶散的樣子特別可愛，因為誰都看不到這樣的隆二，可以將人擁在懷裡，時刻待在他身邊的人只有自己。  
「嗚哇！你幹嘛壓在我身上！？不能呼吸了！」  
捏鼻子又戳臉，臣玩的不亦樂乎，心安理得地把全身的重量都放在隆二身上。「你想看什麼？」  
「喂！你先起來！」隆二上氣不接下氣的說，臣的下巴抵在他的胸口，壓得他呼吸困難。  
「不要。」臣側頭枕在隆二的胸口上，聽著他穩健的心跳，心滿意足的嘆氣。  
「要死了啦！饒了我吧！」隆二努力想要移動身體，把臣翻到沙發底下也  
好過壓在自己身上。「都幾歲的人還這樣幼稚！你幾歲啦！」  
「十歲。」臣厚顏無恥的回答，勤奮鍛鍊的胸肌枕起來特別舒服，Takahiro說的很對，Exile的男人就是要撐得起白T。  
隆二一掌拍在他腦袋上，害的他慘叫一聲。「痛死了！」  
「你活該！」隆二總算把自己的上半身拯救出來，像隻蟲一樣蠕動著往沙發的空位挪動，盡可能的遠離臣。  
「你想去哪裡！」臣掐住隆二的大腿，短褲在挪動之下有點下滑，岌岌可危的掛在跨邊，露出右邊腰側的人魚線。  
大腿的肉被他擠出誘人的弧度，頓時讓前陣子體諒對方忙碌，吃素很久的人食指大動，手掌滑到某個位置，充滿期待地盯著他的搭檔。。  
「…不看片了？」重要部位被人拿捏的隆二停下掙扎的動作，  
「不看，想看你。」  
隆二一陣無語，對方在頸側又吮又啃的，手急切得在他身上摸索，怕是不肯接受拒絕，只得妥協的命令道：「去拿套子。」  
「…好像…有一個…在桌子下…」  
「你用掉了。」隆二阻止臣往桌下伸的手，把對方的手指拉到嘴邊，色情的含住，笑的甜膩充滿誘惑，惡意的撩人。  
臣氣悶地收回手，起身跑去臥室拿套子。

擴張的進度有點緩慢，隆二跨坐在他身上把一切交給對方，仔細琢磨搭檔迷倒無數人的臉，撫摸濃密的眉毛高挺的鼻梁，親吻眼的淚痣，頑皮的輕咬高挺的鼻梁，最後落到嘴上，慵懶地吸吮對方的下唇，濕黏的又舔又咬，雙手更是過分的直往褲底伸，抓著凶器放肆的握緊和搓揉。  
「好痛，你輕一點！」  
「那你也輕一點，戳那麼用力幹什麼？」  
「急著搖屁股的人是誰？我不是在全力配合嗎？」  
隆二這才發現自己腰部擺動配合擴張的動作，耳朵尷尬的紅起來了。「…對不起…」  
「…哪有人為這種事情說對不起的？」臣被逗笑，示意隆二抬高一點，拆一個套替自己戴上。「坐下來。」  
隆二側頭避開視線，扶著沙發椅背臀部謹慎地往下。過程並不困難，入侵者熟門熟路，很快地就找回狀態，抓著隆二的臀部加強頓挫的速度與力道。  
他讓隆二咬住自己背心的下襬，在他右側的胸肌上啃咬，刺激的乳尖在空氣中挺立再用手指掐揉，聽著對方舒暢的呻吟與吃痛得哼聲。  
臣環著他的腰轉身跟隆二調換位置，改讓他上半身半靠在沙發與椅背之間，腰部懸空。不舒服的姿勢引來對方的抗議，隆二雙手在旁邊摸索，試圖撐起自己的身體，但臣沒打算等他躺穩，推高隆二的大腿繼續抽插的動作。  
新姿勢很好出力，進得又快又深，頂到前所未有位置，隆二爽得眼冒金星，身體軟了下去，彆扭的蜷曲著身子，下半身抬得高高的讓對方插入。  
室內的溫度隨著他們的動作而升高，兩人身體汗津津的下體混合體液與潤滑，在撞擊下發出色情的聲響。  
隆二的高潮來的快，這時的他像個煮熟的蝦子一般整個人蜷在沙發上，雙腿彎著懸在空中，膝蓋偶爾撞到頭兩側的椅背，皮膚散發興奮到極致的紅，腳趾縮捲，手指握拳堵在嘴邊把放肆地呻吟與失控的尖叫都悶住。  
雙手撐在沙發上，臣順著地吸引力插到隆二的體內，在沙發的彈力下脫離一些，在重新使力插入，游刃有餘的欣賞隆二受不住，爽到全身發紅，淚流不止的模樣，特別有成就感。  
「叫給我聽。」臣心滿意足地親吻隆二汗濕的鬢角，在他慘烈的高潮顫抖下暫停片刻，感受隆二體內痙攣包裹的暢快。  
隆二光是呼吸和感受火山噴發般的快感就已經腦袋一片空白，他掙扎著伸手推推臣，努力擠出一句話：「讓…讓我…讓我躺平…」  
「躺平你就會叫？」  
隆二瞪他一眼，鏡面下的眼角紅紅的還有淚水的痕跡，軟綿綿的比拋媚眼還撩人。臣見他是真喘不過氣，換個角度讓隆二上半身側躺在椅上，抬高他一條腿，重新插進去，敏感的內部立刻迎上來將他緊緊包覆住。  
隆二發出長長的呻吟，頸部拉出好看的曲線，汗水讓頭髮聚攏成一搓搓的象是給造型師抓過造型一般，眼鏡因為側躺脫離耳朵，臣怕他傷到，把眼鏡摘下放到沙發桌上。  
抓著穠纖合度的腿繼續動作，臣被隆二夾的瀕臨邊緣，聽著對方軟綿綿的呻吟達到高潮。  
完事後的兩個人都很狼狽，縮在沙發上直喘。  
「…有點冷…」隆二嘟囔，他的下半身赤裸，背心捲成一團卡在腋窩，跟裸體沒什麼區別。  
臣的衣服上沾上對方噴射的體液，起身爽快地把髒衣服脫乾淨。「去洗澡。」  
「…你脫那麼快？我浴室又不大…兩個人很擠欸。」  
「沒關係，我抱著你。」臣拉著賴在沙發上的人，幫他把背心脫掉。  
「接住！」隆二抬起雙手，就要往臣懷裡撲，嚇得臣連忙伸手抱住，半拖半拽的把人往浴室帶。  
「你根本抱不動…該鍛鍊了登坂先生…」  
臣不知道說了什麼補救，浴室傳來隆二的笑聲，但沒多久對方拉長聲音的抱怨。「真的~好~擠，我們別泡了沖一下就出去吧？」

FIN


	5. ( *灬* )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 顏文字梗

隆二最近很常在群組發言文字，但臣發現他無法理解隆二的意思

NT:聚餐!   
NK:今天晚上有空   
R:( ˙灬˙ )/   
O: ....?   
E: +1   
I: +1   
Y: +11111   
NT: OMI，就差你!擠出時間吧! 

起因是Naoto說( ˙灬˙ )很像隆二，大家一陣起鬨，就連臣自己也是，卻沒想到當事人開始活用顏文字之後會有這麼多的困擾。  
譬如今天的：

Y:有人嗎!   
R:( ˙灬˙ )   
Y: 你在呀?   
R:(((( ˙灬˙ ))))   
Y:別亂跑!   
R:(ˊ灬ˋ)   
Y:也別睡啊!沒事一起去看電影吧   
R:( O灬O )   
Y:電影院見?   
R:( =灬= )   
Y:好啦，等我二十分鐘，給你挑片啊!

臣真的覺得自從隆二擁有"( 灬 )"之後，越來越有創意了。  
但他時常弄不懂隆二的意思，更不懂健醬究竟怎麼和隆二溝通的  
就像現在：

O:我也想去看!   
R:(*灬*)   
Y:來!   
R:(*灬*)(*灬*)(*灬*)   
眼睛用 * 代替到底是什麼意思呢?

Y:那改在臣家集合!   
R:( T灬T )   
Y:你快點!別遲到啊! 

哭是什麼意思呀，不想我去嗎???  
正當他不爽換衣服的時候，隆二傳訊息給他了  
R:( ^灬^ ) 

臣忍不住微笑  
這麼快就到了?  
下樓看著對方一臉雀躍的樣子，臣頓時有點明白那個(*灬*)符號的意思了。

「就那麼懶得走路?」  
「本來健醬要來載我的嘛！不過臣一起去太好了。」隆二笑得眼睛都瞇起來了，跟剛才訊息的顏文字一模一樣。

臣默默收回覺得顏文字讓人煩躁的念頭，顏文字也不賴嘛！

FIN


	6. 191224

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小小OMI梗

隆二某天早晨起床，發現床上只有他一個人。  
這句話本身沒問題，他本來就很會賴床。  
問題是昨天他們在床上折騰很久，躺在床上的他腰痠腿軟，更不用說身為主要勞動力的人。這幾天沒有行程就胡來，實在有點得意忘形，計畫明天要變裝潛入的遊樂園約會大概要泡湯。  
口渴想喝水的隆二爬起身，一邊走去廚房一邊尋找屋內的另一個人。  
浴室沒有聲響，廚房也空無一人。  
...人去哪裡了？

隆二一開始還有點迷糊，抓著睡的發癢的脖子搖搖晃晃的還想往床裡鑽，正當他舒服的呻吟一聲，準備再度深陷睡眠時，他看見床頭上的手機與錢包。  
去商店可能不用錢包，但是他外出一定會帶手機。  
隆二瞪大眼睛。

「呀！你壓到我了！隆二！」

一個小小的聲音自他胸膛下傳出，嚇得他從床上彈起來。  
有個東西在白色的床單下蠕動掙扎著，準備破土而出。  
而那個東西還知道自己名子。  
隆二臨時找不到武器防衛，只得抓起地上的拖鞋緊緊握在手裡。

那個東西終於成功脫離，黑得發亮的皮製布料包裹的圓屁股，白色兩側挖空的棉T，Q彈捲曲的頭髮。  
不超過他食指大小的生物踉蹌的在直起身，正努力踢開勾住他小小右腳的被單。  
隆二吃驚的雙手摀臉，無意識做了名畫吶喊的動作，驚愕地發現自己沒戴上眼鏡也能把小小生物的細節看得很仔細。  
包含他豆豆眼下的一點黑痣。  
「隆二！！！」豆豆眼生物雙手抬高，像是在呼救。  
變小沒有讓人覺得可愛或者有趣，隆二把手上的拖鞋朝那畸形又詭異生物砸過去。

登坂廣臣睜開眼，一身受到驚嚇的冷汗，死前的恐懼讓他一時間無法回神，隨即慢慢理解內容之後，感到啼笑皆非。  
肩膀旁邊靠著毛茸茸腦袋，修長美麗的雙腳還纏在他身上，淺淺的呼吸噴在他光裸的手臂上，有點癢癢的。  
抬起手背把額頭冒出的汗擦去，外面微微的光線清楚表示時間還很早。  
夢境裡的人老實的縮在他旁邊，登坂廣臣踢掉纏著他腳的被子，側身把貼在他旁邊的人摟的更近一些，然後迷迷糊糊的又睡著了。  
待會一定要跟隆二分享一下他的夢，他想。

FIN


End file.
